BUTTERFLY TALES
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Grissom is baby sitting Lindsey and starts to tell her the story about the butterfly and that story follows her as she grows older. A Lindsey/Grissom, Grillows story.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and I don't make any money from it.

* * *

**_BUTTERFLY TALES. _**

"Uncle Grissom will you please tell me a story?" six year old Lindsey asked hopefully.

"Uhm," he said, not looking up from the paper on his desk as he was working while babysitting Lindsey. Catherine was at a scene. Normally Lindsey would be at home, but since Eddie was out of town and her mother was ill Catherine had brought her with.

"Please, I'm bored and I really wanna hear one," she said still looking at him.

"Okay, once upon a time there were three butterflies, a mommy, a daddy and their little girl. They lived in a forest with high threes and big meadows with flowers all around, but since the girl butterfly was very young her parents didn't like that she flew out there all by herself. The little girl was very curious and one day she managed to sneak away," said Grissom.

"Really, what happened then?" asked Lindsey curiously.

"She flew from flower to flower exploring when she heard a voice say, "Are you here all alone butterfly?"

"Why yes," she said and looked at a spider.

"Here all by yourself sure that is a good idea," he said.

"Yes, but what creature are you? I've never seen one like you before," the young girl said.

"I'm a spider," he said.

"A spider, you eat creatures like me," she said thoughtfully.

"I could never eat a little one like you," he said and came closer.

She backed off, but by now she without noticing had gotten stuck in his net and couldn't get loosed, the more she tried, the more she got stuck," said Grissom.

"Awww poor butterfly, what happened then?" Lindsey asked.

"The spider came closer, but right when he was about to take her he got lifted up by a little boy that said, "That's not very nice of you to do."

The little boy locked him in a little glass container before he freed the scared little butterfly girl and she flew home to her parents that was overjoyed by her return as they had been looking all over for her," said Grissom.

"Did she fly away again?" she asked curiously.

"That she did, but that is another story and really you should try to get some sleep," he said.

She nodded and let her head rest on his desk and herself drift of as she mumbled, "Nigh bugman."

"Night, butterfly," he said and smiled at her as he went back to his work.

* * *

It was a couple of nights later and Grissom was again babysitting Lindsey when she asked, "So what happened the next time the butterfly flew off?"

"She was a bit bigger the second time she flew of and this time she was in the middle of the meadow when she saw something weird," he said.

"What did she see?" asked Lindsey excitedly.

"She saw some big creatures that were walking around," he answered.

"What kinda creatures?" she asked.

"Deer's," he answered.

"What happened then?" Lindsey asked.

"She flew over to one of the deer's and asked, "What kind of creature are you?"

"I'm a deer," the deer said.

"Oh and what do you do?" asked the butterfly.

"I walk around and eat grass and stuff like that and play," the deer said.

"Not working?" she wanted to know" said Grissom when they heard Catherine say, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"You're back already," said Lindsey a tad disappointed as she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"I am yes, so are you ready to go?" Catherine asked

"Don't wanna go, wanna hear the rest of the story," said Lindsey honest.

"What story?" Catherine asked curiously.

"The one about the curious little butterfly," said Lindsey looking hopefully at Grissom.

"Oh really, then I guess you can hear the rest before we go," said Catherine and sat down as Grissom said, "No we don't work, but our parents do," said the deer when they suddenly heard loud bang and the deer's started to run all over. The little butterfly got scared and managed to settle in a three when she heard a loud scream and saw one of the deer's fell to the ground and didn't get up and then some other creatures come and get it before it went quiet."

"It died didn't it," said Lindsey sadly.

"It did yes," said Grissom.

"But what happened to the butterfly then?" she asked.

"She confused flew home and asked her parents about what happened and they explained it to her," said Grissom.

"We're not very nice to animals," the young girl concluded.

"Not to all," said Grissom truthfully.

"Wanna go home," she said, Catherine nodded, but before leaving she gave Grissom a look that said, "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Now it was some years after this and Grissom had agreed on taking care of Lindsey. He hadn't done in a while, and Catherine had some things to take care of regarding Eddie's funeral.

"He's dead just like the deer," the eight year old girl said looking at Grissom.

"Sorry?" he asked confused.

"The deer that got shoot in front of the butterfly," she said as she never forgot the two little stories about the butterfly.

"Yes he is," said Grissom looking at the young girl, that by now were having trouble holding her tears back any longer.

"Can you please tell another story about the butterfly?" she practically begged to get her mind of her father.

"Yes, so the butterfly had gotten a bit bigger and now she was going to the bug elementary school with a lot of other bug children," he said.

"Really, did she have lots of friends?" the young girl asked.

"She did, but her best friend was a firefly and they did all kinds of things together, they mostly just liked to fly around to discover new places, so this one day they flew a bit outside the forest and they came to a big house," he said, looking at her teary eyes that now were shining with excitement as he continued, "Now the little butterfly had never seen a house and she was curious so she wanted to go inside and since the window was open she flew inside."

"What happened then?" Lindsey asked.

"Well she flew in and looked with excitement one everything that was there, but then when she was about to fly out the window was closed and she was tapped so she couldn't get out, she was looking out of the windows with sad eyes and the firefly was looking in on her," he said.

"Ohhh poor butterfly, what happened then?" she asked.

"She was frustrated flying at the window again and again until a boy came and found her and he felt a tad sorry for her so he let her out. First the butterfly just stood looking at him but then she flew back with the firefly," said Grissom.

"Bugman?" Lindsey said.

"Yes," he replied.

"If mommy and daddy were bugs what kinda bugs would they be?" she asked.

"Hmmm your daddy would probably be a grasshopper and your mother a ladybug," he said after being thinking for a little while.

"Cool and you would be a hmmm dragonfly cause they are kinda cool, but you know I'm feeling very tired," she said.

"Then you should get some rest," he said.

"Will you make sure that…" she started as she drifted off.

"Yes," he replied as he smiled at the sleeping little butterfly.

* * *

"Will you talk to her please, because I give up," said Catherine annoyed to Grissom. She had just found her daughter was hitch hiking downtown.

"Surly there isn't anything I can do," he said looking at the frustrated mother in front of him.

"Please, she seems to listen to you," Catherine practically begged.

"Ok, where is she?" he asked.

"Break room," she said with a huff.

A short moment after Grissom was looking at the eleven year old girl, which at the moment was peacefully reading in what looked like a school book and making notes.

"Lindsey," he broke the peace.

"Mom asked you to talk to me didn't she," the young girl said looking up at him.

"She did, now why did you hitch hike?" he asked.

"Wanted to get to grandpa," she said.

"Lindsey," he said in a don't lie to me tone.

"Ok, ok, I was going to someone," she said annoyed.

"Want to hear about what happened when the butterfly ran off?" he asked.

"Uhm sure," she said as she hadn't heard any of his stories in ages and she missed them.

"So the little butterfly had a fight with her mother and she decided to run off as she was upset. Now the little butterfly she had plans to meet this guy that was a beetle, a very handsome beetle. Now normally the butterfly would tell her mother where she went, but not this time as she was annoyed with her, so she got a ride downtown to meet him, as he was such a nice guy," said Grissom.

"Mhm, go on," the young girl said curiously.

"Now he was a bit older than the butterfly and she did almost everything he said as she really liked him, only that day he changed," said Grissom.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He took advantage of her and went too far," he answered.

"He raped her, but why?" she asked shocked.

"Because he was a bad guy and that could have happened to you too, not all the guys out there is good guys and you need to remember that," he said.

"Did the butterfly get away?" she asked with sad eyes.

"She did, but barely, she was having a hard time trusting anyone after that," he said.

"Poor butterfly and poor mom, I was really stupid wasn't I?" she said sadly.

"You were," he answered.

"You know where mom is?" she asked.

"Probably her office," he said.

"Uhm Uncle Bugman," she said.

"Yes," he said.

"Can you please tell her to not show me more bodies, it's creepy," she said.

"I will," he said with a wage smile just as Catherine walked in the door and said, "Time to go home."

Lindsey funnily enough got up from her chair, ran over, hugged her and said, "Mommy I'm so sorry, I'll never hitch hike again."

"It's okay," she said Catherine and hugged her hardly wondering what Grissom had said that made her react the way she did.

* * *

Fifteen year old Lindsey Willows was sitting in the supply room at the crime lab where she the last years used as a hiding place when things got too difficult whether it was personal or professional. There was of course the risk of someone finding her there, but no one had this far.

This time her problem was in deed personal. Her heart had been broken and the butterfly was crying sad and angry tears.

Now normally her cries would have been very low, in fact almost soundless, but not this time as she was crying hardly.

Without her noticing the door opened and Grissom came inside asking, "Is there a room for a dragonfly in here?"

"I guess," she said not really caring too much about him.

"So why is the little butterfly crying so sadly?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's nothing," she said not wanting to talk about it.

"It has to be something," he said looking at her.

"It's stupid," she said.

"Wanna hear about another sad butterfly?" he asked.

"Yeeeees," she cried out sadly.

"So the butterfly she fell in love with this male butterfly and they were happily flying around doing everything together and could not get enough of each other. She loved him so much and she was positive he loved him the same until one day," he said.

"What happened?" Lindsay almost spit out.

"Well the little butterfly she found her butterfly with another butterfly a blue one," said Grissom.

"He, he, he cheated on her?" asked Lindsey, he voice was shivering with anger now.

"He did yes," said Grissom calmly.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"She told him to go his merry way of course and flew home and cried her heart out," said Grissom.

"Did she ever become okay again?" she asked.

"In time her heart did mend, but it took quite some time," he said honestly.

"How did you know?" she asked him. She was actually surprised he could guess it so well.

"I just had a feeling," he said honestly.

"It hurts," she cried sadly.

"That I know," he said and put his arm around her.

"It-it-it really hurts," she cried sadly.

From outside the door Grissom could hear Sara call out for him, but this time he didn't care, this time the little butterfly ways far more important than his girlfriend.

From a glimmer in the door a blue eyed ladybug was watching her little butterfly cry her heart out, in the arms of the man that somehow had ended up as a spare father for her over the years.

She sighed as walked over to see if she could assist Sara, so the two in the supply room didn't have to get interrupted. She knew her daughter needed time with the bugman right now more than Sara needed him.

* * *

Seventeen year old Lindsey was annoyed, really, really annoyed, not only had her mother caught her at a nightclub and sent her home. As if that wasn't enough she had also sent Grissom, to make sure she didn't try to run out again before she got home.

The young girl were standing with her arms crossed glaring at him, he looked back at her.

"She only does this for your own good because she cares about you," he said with a sigh.

"No she don't, she does it cause she wanna spoil the fun," she said angrily.

"Lindsey, don't be like that," he said in a serious tone.

"She never cares, if she did she would be home lots more," she said annoyed.

"You know that she does," he said he said with a sigh. It was true, Catherine did care even if she worked too much for Lindsey to notice.

"Just go, I'm not in the mood for lectures," she said.

"As long as you promise to stay," he said starting to walk towards the door.

"Whatever happened to the little butterfly after she got her heart broken?" she suddenly asked.

"She flew off to the butterfly academy to get an education and some more structure of her life," he said.

"Did she ever find a new butterfly?" she asked hopefully.

"She found an old friend," he answered.

"Just a friend," she said sadly.

"A very good friend that she shared everything with, good and bad?" he said.

"Did they ever become more?" she asked.

"I don't' know," he said.

"How come?" she asked.

"The story isn't finished yet," he answered.

"So you mean only time will tell," she said.

"Yes something like that," he answered.

"I have another question, but about another bug," she said.

"Which bug might that be?" he asked.

"The ladybug," she said.

"What about the ladybug?" he asked.

"Do you think she ever will fall in love and remarry again?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked back.

"I think maybe that the little butterfly might need a father figure to get more order in her life," she said.

"It's possible," he answered.

"I have another bug question," she said.

"Yes…" he answered.

"If the dragonfly falls in love and get a family of his own will he then forget the little butterfly and the ladybug?" she asked.

"No, that will never happen," he said.

"Do you promise," she said, but it sounded more like a prayer.

"I promise," he said just as she yawned which made him add: "I think the little butterfly needs to fly off to bed."

"Yes, promise that you will always come back to check on us if you do fly off," she said.

"I promise, but now you really need to get to bed as you need your sleep," he said.

"Yes, good night bugman," she said as she ran upstairs to her room.

"Good night butterfly," she yelled after her before he left knowing it was safe to do so as she would not fly off again before the ladybug did come back as she would be sound asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Twenty-one year old Lindsey Willows was madly in love; in fact she didn't think she ever had been that much in love before. She wanted to shout it from the roof tops and the ring on her finger was proof of it.

The man that had stolen or it would probably more right to say borrowed her heart was a red admiral, well red because of his hair. She found that funny in the sense that that was also a name of a butterfly, which for the first time in years made her think of Grissom and the butterfly tales he used to tell her.

"Mom, do you still have Grissom's number?" she asked.

"Why, whatever do you need that for?" Catherine asked surprised.

"I just kinda wanted to talk to him to tell him something," she answered.

"I don't, I mean I haven't talked to him in a while, so…" her mother said, her voice sounded a bit sad as she said it.

Lindsey should of course have guessed as much, as they hadn't kept in touch that much since Grissom left Vegas four years prior.

"I guess I have to Google him then unless he's on facebook," said Lindsey thoughtfully as she ran upstairs to her old room, as she was just visiting her mother just then.

* * *

But the young butterfly was out of luck and that moment she actually wished she did keep in contact with him more, as she over the years had come to the conclusion that she did miss him and she knew for a fact that her mother did the same.

"Bugman where are you?" she though, she knew that he did run after Sara years back, but she didn't know if they still were together.

"Sweetheart who are you talking about?" she heard her fiancé's soft voice from the door.

"Bugman, he was mum's old boss and a really good friend and I really wanted to share our news with him, but I have no idea how to get a hold on him," she said with a sigh.

"Can't be that hard if he's alive, I mean he gotto be listed somewhere," he said.

"I need to think, I'll be back in a few hours handsome," she said and gave him a soft kiss before she left. He just stood in the doorway looking after her for a second before he flopped down on her old bed and grabbed a book to read.

* * *

Lindsey was walking down the strip when she suddenly heard a familiar voice say, "Butterfly is that you?"

"Bugman, where did you come from?" she exclaimed happily, and turned in less than a second.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hardly as he had wanted to do that for a very long time before they both said, "I missed you."

Lindsey giggled happily and said, "How have you been?"

"Oh you know both good and bad, but I missed my ladybug and my butterfly so I came back. So how are you and how is she?" he asked curiously.

"I'm engaged and to a red admiral," she said showing him her finger so he could see the ring.

"Oh so the little butterfly did find true love then, how long?" he asked.

"Got engaged today, but we've been together for two years and are very much in love," she said and smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but how is your mother?" he asked.

"To be honest I think she's a bit lonely and she missed you lots," he said.

"I missed her too," he said.

"Oh hang on if you are here, whatever happened to Sara?" she asked.

"We broke up a year ago and then I just kind of traveled a bit to figure out what I wanted and I figured out it was to be with you and your mother," he said.

"So you and Sara never got children?" she asked a tad surprised.

"A boy named Ronald, we got joined custody so it's her turn to have him now," he said.

"You wanted to be with me and mom like in you wanted to be my dad?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, but in a way I think you always were kind of like a daughter to me," he said.

"I was," she said and hugged him again.

"So tell me about this admiral of yours," he said.

"His name is Tristan and he's about seven years older than me, we meet at one of the casinos when he was on leave bout two summers ago and it was love at first sight more or less," she said.

"He's not a gambler?" Grissom wanted to know.

"More he play once in a while for fun, not a real gambler, he's a navy man, but he treats me really good when he's on leave and he's not like sailors with a girl on every harbor, he just got me," she said happily.

"Glad to hear, so shall we go home to you as I need to talk to your mother," he said.

She nodded and they headed towards her car still busy catching up.

* * *

"Mommy, you'll never guess who I found," said Lindsey excitedly once she had opened the door.

"Who," she heard Catherine replied tiredly from inside.

"Me," she heard Grissom's voice from the door.

"Grissom," she said surprised and came out to greet him.

"I missed you so, my darling ladybug," he said.

"And I you, my handsome bugman," she replied and before they really knew what was going on he had taken her in his arms and kissed her hardly.

Now Lindsey did get the answer to her question if the butterfly and her friend ever become more, as she and Tristan had been friends a while back but they kind of lost contact over the years and now they had found the way back to each other. The dragonfly never forgot his ladybug and his butterfly, as not long after Grissom finally kissed his Catherine the two of them got married and he returned to the Las Vegas crime lab, and Lindsey got the father she always wanted and suddenly had two parents that loved her very much in addition to the red admiral she would be wed to, but that didn't happen before a couple of years later.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
